Anthology of EWW Short Stories
by Milkinator 4000
Summary: Mademma, Emily—three parts, Demma, and Dilly. This is pure lemon—peel and all. The fifth character is Maddie van Pelt. This summer, I'm gonna be updating and adding more chapters, so stay tuned!
1. Chapter 1

Emma pimped out a picnic basket for Daniel. She was going to surprise her man. There was all sorts of good stuff in the basket. It was jammed and crammed with food. There was pasta, salad, sandwiches, soda, a special item or three, and some other fantabulous edible creations.

* * *

><p>Emma laid out a thin vermilion-and-white-swirl blanket on her bed near her full-body mirror. She and Daniel would enjoy an impromptu picnic on the beach.<p>

Emma wanted things to be romantic on the beach, so she raised her hand. Emma cast a spell involving the words "very" and "romantic" at the cloth. Or did she? That question is asked for Emma sneezed which instinctively forced her casting hand up to cover.

As if on cue, Andi barges in.

"Hey, Em…" Andi began, noticing Emma's aesthetic ocean-blue dress that ended at the knees.

"Yes?" Emma called.

"Uh, I was just gonna say that…uh…you look…"

"You were going to say I look beautiful, weren't you?"

"Yeah. Where are you going dressed like that?"

"Hmm…I was going to go to the beach with Daniel…"

"Well, aren't you still going?"

"Hmm…I don't think so. I think that I'll stay here…with you."

There was something flirtatious about the way Emma spoke. Andi noticed, but she ignored it.

Andi asked, "Why'd you change your mind?"

"Well," Emma started, "I don't know. I guess I realized that I wanted to stay here."

Emma's eyes sparkled a bit.

"Oh…okay…" Andi commented nervously.

"Ya' know…" Emma dragged, "I could use a little help."

"Okay. How so?"

"Well, I haven't been on an official date with Daniel, so I need to practice."

"Well then, let's do this."

Emma jumped and clapped like a schoolgirl. She grabbed Andi's hand and grabbed the picnic basket along with the blanket. The ladies sat on the floor.

Emma explained, "I'll be Daniel, and you'll be me."

"Cool. Gotcha." Andi replied. "What're we gonna talk about?"

"Hmm…I don't know. Why don't you think of something?"

"Alright. Um, let's talk about you. Or me…or me being you…"

"Okay."

Emma tried her best "Daniel" voice. "Wow, Emma. You look beautiful today."

Andi blushed and used her best "Emma" voice. "Aww, thanks, Daniel. You look pretty good, too. So, how was your day?"

"Well, I got to see the most beautiful woman in the world over and over again all day. How about you.

"You sure know how to make a girl blush."

Emma giggled and rubbed the back of Andi's hand with her thumb while holding the rest of the hand.

Andi wasn't sure whether or not to run. If Andi ran, she would've felt modest for not severing the relationship between Emma and Daniel. However, Andi would not know what was going on with Emma. Perhaps Emma fell under some spell or had been whacked on her head with a cast-iron skillet. Andi wouldn't be able to help her girl if she disappeared. If Andi stayed, she could likely ascertain Emma's problem and feel modest, like a knight. A noble knight. Yet if Andi decided not to bolt, she might make things worse and become a virus in the relationship between Emma and Daniel, a virus that would hijack Daniel and replace him with herself. Both options seemed to bear good and bad. However, a choice was to be selected.

Before Andi fully picked her option, a purr and lower-lip chew from Emma occurred at the worst possible time.

Andi wasn't going anywhere any time in the near future.

Emma continued her actions on Andi's hand while Andi's good side chid Andi for letting that happen.

_This is wrong. This is so wrong_, Andi's conscience whispered.

Andi's darker side whispered, too, _She's into you. Let this go as far as it can before she dismisses it._

Andi decided to follow her darker side, for the sake of curiosity.

"So, Emma," Andi called, resulting in the witch looking up from Andi's beautiful right hand. "How-how are you feeling? You seem…different."

"Well," Emma answered, "I had a bigger lunch, so I might be bloated. But I have a feeling you're speaking of something else."

"Um…yeah. I meant…you're kind of…you seem—"

"Why're you so nervous? It's only me."

Andi blushed severely and turned her head. She couldn't seem to spit out what she wanted Emma to know. It didn't help that Emma looked directly into her eyes and smirked a little.

Andi stuttered, "W-well—"

Andi was silenced by an entirely unexpected force against her face. At first, it felt as though a feather landed upon her face, or perhaps a hot snowflake. What happened happened quickly and tactfully.

Andi realized what occurred and experienced a series of emotions simultaneously. It was something that could have been thought of as inevitable. Emma Alonso pressed her lips against the lips of Andi Cruz. Yup, that was what took place.

Andi felt overjoyed—she always dreamed about that kiss. Andi experienced a feeling that she betrayed Daniel—Emma and Daniel were in a relationship; a relationship that had recently been soiled because of the hot moment. Confusion opened the door to the building that was Andi's emotions and walked in which made Andi feel like Emma was sending signals that hadn't been sent before.**  
><strong>

Amidst Andi's thinking and emotional imbalance, Emma made a sultry move.

Andi was so unaware.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: This is just the first chapter. Review if you like.<strong>


	2. Mademma I

Maddie Van Pelt has a fabulous life. She's the most popular and most beautiful girl in Iridium High. She's got wealthy parents and a grand castle for a house. She's known as the meanest and scariest girl in school. She's a great friend to Katie and Sophie.

Maddie is also known for being the scariest and meanest girl. She's a great friend to Sophie and Katie. Although Maddie feels as though her life is complete with magical powers, there is something missing in her life: a close companion-even closer than the members of her clique.

Maddie feels attraction to a certain girl who's dating her ex-boyfriend, Daniel. (The two began dating after they defeated the evil principal.) This girl is Emma Alonso.

Maddie is secretly in love with Emma. Every time when she's around Emma, Maddie feels like kissing her on her soft, pink lips. Every night before going to bed, Maddie fantasizes about making love to Emma. The sexual fantasy keeps replaying in Maddie's mind.

·|····

At this moment, Maddie knows that something has to happen done right away.

The next day, Maddie sits in her room practicing her spells until the doorbell rings.

At the door is a stunning young woman with an angel's flowing hair. That stunning young woman reveals herself as Emma Alonso, an aesthetic, academic scholar.

"Emma, what brings you here...to my home?" Maddie asks.

"We need to talk." Emma gives a concerned look. "May I come inside?"

"Sure. We can talk in my room." Maddie responded as she let Emma inside her house.

Maddie couldn't help but look at Emma's firm ass while she walks over to her room.

It seems as if Emma's derriere has more swing than usual today. As they entered Maddie's room, Emma sits down on Maddie's bed while Maddie closes the door behind them. Maddie descries how sexy Emma looks in her floral dress, making her perky tits look big.

"So…what'd you wanna talk about?" Maddie queries her visitor.

"It's about me and Daniel. I don't think it's going to work out between us." Emma replies.

Suddenly, Maddie's humane side emerges.  
>"I'm sorry to hear that, Emma. What happened?"<p>

"Well, you see, I have had feelings for somebody else and I wanted to tell that person how I feel about them, but I don't know how they'll react." Emma speaks while staring into Maddie's hazel eyes.

"Who is he?"

"Actually, 'he' is a girl."

"Oh, really? Who is she?! Emma, you _have_ to tell me."

"The girl I'm secretly in love with is..."

"Come on! Spit it out, woman!"

"It's you, Maddie!"

"What!? Me?"

"Yes, I have feelings toward you. I have for a while now."

"Wow, Emma. I'm...I'm...I'm flattered."

"I get it. Really, I do." Emma rises.

"Emma, I have feelings for you too."

Emma sits back down, "You don't have to say that. You don't have to try to make me feel better. It's…it's fine."

"Emma, I love you. I loved you ever since I first met you."

"Where's the camera? You know what, never mind. I'm not gonna be victim to one of your jokes. Forget I was ever here." Emma stands again.

Maddie stands up from her bed and grabs Emma by the arms to pull her in for a kiss.

Emma melts into Maddie like chocolate in a person's hand.

"So does this mean this is no joke?" Emma smiled.

"Yes, this means it's no joke."

The two return to passionate, torrid smooching immediately after the confirmation. Emma runs her hand down Maddie's thigh. Maddie quivers in ecstasy. Emma giggles. Maddie moves her tongue around in circles, instantly exploring Emma's warm, moist mouth. Emma scooches closer and wraps her arms around the wealthy blonde's neck.

Maddie gently squeezes the beautiful Latina's firm ass. Emma continues to moan into Maddie's mouth, this was a whole new experience for her. Emma lays Maddie down on the bed gently and removes her hot pink shirt, revealing her cute baby-blue bra with pink polka dots. (Maddie's bust seems bigger without a top.)

Emma unhooks the bra off of Maddie's body. Hills fall out. Emma takes one of Maddie's breasts in her mouth and starts to suck on her luscious pink nipple. Maddie lets out a throaty moan as Emma sucks her nipple. The beautiful Latina uses her free hand to gently fondle Maddie's other breast.

Maddie feels her panties getting wet as Emma continues working her magic on her. Emma moves to the other breast and repeats her actions. Maddie's back arches, and a groan emanates.

Emma stops sucking on Maddie's nipple and plants soft kisses down her stomach. Maddie coos. Emma picks up Maddie's silky smooth legs and removes her shiny silver skirt.

Emma licks the wet spot on the crotch of Maddie's matching panties.

"Ooh, yes, _Emma!"_ Maddie yells with her eyes rolling the wrong way.

Emma continues licking Maddie's soaked panties while Maddie moans loudly. Emma removes the wealthy blonde's panties and stares at her glistening, wet pussy. Emma licks Maddie's thin wet pink pussy lips slowly. Maddie trembles with tremendous, tumultuous vigor. Emma licks passionately as she enjoys how good Maddie tastes.

The beautiful Latina spreads Maddie's pussy lips open and sticks her tongue in and out. Maddie coos as Emma tongues her wet hole. Maddie releases a primitive moan.

Abruptly, Emma replaces her warm, wet tongue with a slender, smooth finger. Emma adds another finger inside Maddie's pussy and a third finger inside her. Maddie lifts her legs up and pushes them back. Much to Emma's surprise, Maddie is very flexible.

Emma gifts Maddie with an incredulous look and receives a smirk as a response.

Maddie rubs her clit in a circular motion while Emma finger fucks her hard and fast. Her inner vaginal walls put a clamp to Emma's fingers. Maddie's moans intensify as Emma brought herself to Maddie's lips and kisses her passionately.

_"Emma!"_ Maddie exclaims.

Emma replies, "Cum for me, Maddie. Cum for me, baby."

Maddie screams in pleasure as she cums all over Emma's fingers. Emma removes her fingers out of the wealthy blonde's pussy.

"You're such a squirt, Maddie." Emma winks seductively.

Maddie kisses Emma passionately on the lips while Emma climbs on top of her. Maddie pulls the Latina's dress up over her body and stares at her boobs.

Maddie touches the Latina's breasts while passionately kissing her. Emma moans into Maddie's mouth while she's being felt up. Maddie moves her left hand down Emma's body and sticks her hand inside her thin red lacy panties.

Emma lets out a virile groan while Maddie plays with her pussy. Maddie continues to play with Emma's pussy and her firm, perky breasts. Emma removes her red laced panties and hovered over Maddie's face. The wealthy blonde licks the Latina's wet pussy lips like a lollipop.

Maddie buries her face into the Latina's pussy while Emma grinds her pussy on Maddie's face. Emma moves her hand down Maddie's body and plays with her pretty pink pussy.

Maddie moans in Emma's pussy while Emma spreads her pussy open. Emma grinds on Maddie's face intensely. Maddie inserts two fingers inside Emma's dripping wet hole and licks her clit simultaneously.

Emma's groans fill the room. Maddie fingers Emma's pussy intensely. Her fingers coat by the Latina's sweet nectar.

"Oh, God, Maddie! I'm gonna cum!"

Maddie removes her fingers out of Emma's pink hole. Her fingers remain coated with her sweet nectar. Emma licks her juices clean off of Maddie's fingers and savors the taste of herself. Maddie kisses Emma until an idea pops into her mind.

"I want something good to eat. Give me something nice and sweet."

After Maddie chants her spell, a tall canister of whipped cream and a relatively small cornflower-blue bowl of maraschino cherries appears on the bed abruptly.

"W-what are you going to d-do with the w-whipped cream and cherries?"

Maddie pushes Emma down on the bed and sprays some whipped cream on her perky breasts. Then she sprays more whipped cream down Emma's stomach and around her belly button. Emma sighs in pleasure and feels herself go completely relaxed.

"Se siente tan bien!" Emma's lips leak another language.

Maddie grins because she knows she doing everything (or _some_thing) right. Next, the blonde sets the can of whipped cream on the bedside table. Clank. The blonde Panther grabs to cherries, one between two different sets of thumb and index finger. She places one cherry on Emma's left mound, being surrounded by the cream. Emma shivers, for the cherries are very cold (intentionally so). Maddie plants the other cherry in the same fashion.


End file.
